doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super shotgun
Arithmetic 7/20 pellets? I thought it was 6/14… Ducon 13:23, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) :Nope, it's 7/20. Fredrik 13:55, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) ::Well, if it's 20 pellets at 5-15 hit points per pellet, why is it 105-315 for the whole shot? I would have thought 100-300. Ryan W 08:08, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) SSG in Doom 3 Would it be possible for anyone with Doom 3:ROE to take a screen with the SSG in hand for this article? -- TheDarkArchon 16:34, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :Whoa, wait a minute. Are you planning to add Doom 3 information and screenshots to every weapon and monster article? If Hexen/Heretic/Strife monsters and weapons have their own articles, then those of Doom 3 should as well. :Many of the monster articles have already been started (not by me; my computer doesn't have the horsepower for Doom 3), which makes me think that others agree. Ryan W 00:22, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, these should be separated by game. Bloodshedder 02:00, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Gib death? Why can't the super shotgun gib weak imps & zombies, though it deals out more than sufficiant damage at point blank and while the berserk fist, another hitscan weapon can do it easily? --drake raider : Good question. I'm no expert, but I assume it's because the punch does all of its damage in one strike, whereas the SSG shot may use as many as 20 separate blows, and the engine checks for death each time a character is hit (rather than just at the end of a tic). See the functions P_AimLineAttack, PTR_AimTraverse, and PTR_ShootTraverse in p_map.c, and P_DamageMobj in p_inter.c. Ryan W 04:28, 16 February 2007 (UTC) : I've gibbed with the SSG before... but its very, very rare. Perhaps it was only with an older Exe. -- Jdowland 16:35, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :: Boy, that would be tough to prove (without decompiling every version, I suppose!). But it shouldn't be "very, very rare" when shooting troopers/sergeants at point-blank range, for exactly the reason given above. Are you sure he wasn't simply bitten by a demon from behind at the same time? Ryan W 18:43, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :: It should be impossible: Each pellet has the damage applied differently and the maximum amount of damage a single pellet can do is 15, not enough to gib anything under any circumstances. -- TheDarkArchon 23:44, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::: So it definitely checks for death only at the end of each tic? Did I cite the right module this time? :> Ryan W 22:31, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Test case myk says: Removed the example of ammo wasting; Map05 gives the SG (and CG in UV) almost right away: We need a level that pits SSG wielder against zombiemen (or Nazis) and imps at the start, instead. In case any of our readers is feeling industrious, I can almost guarantee that such situations exist in the Doom II section of Maximum Doom, because of all the autoconverted single-level PWADs. Ryan W 20:55, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hmmm. I'm not sure exactly what the "ammo wasting" editor was getting at, but doesn't MAP21: Nirvana fit myk's description? You have the SSG right at your feet when you start, then you face imps in the first room and sergeants in the second room. Ryan W 17:33, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Wait, no it doesn't; that's zombiemen, not zombies. Oops! Sound change? "Later versions of Doom have a different sound effect when the Marine reloads the gun after firing it." Is this true? I've been looking around but I can't find anything about this. Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough. 02:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The Super Shotgun is so awesome. I wish it was in Doom 1. But hey, all I have to do is buy Doom 2 to use this extremely damaging weapon. :)